Paint Me Green
by Carolare Scarletus
Summary: Draco Malfoy is the newest Captain for the Slytherin Quidditch team and he's completely furious that his players are coming to practice unprepared. He's determined to toughen the boys up just in time for their first game between the Gryffindors. On top of that, someone has stolen his jersey!
1. Chapter 1

This is my second attempt at smut. It is a one-shot. Meaning, there is not potential for it to grow into something more. That was my intention. I've always found men in uniforms a little erotic. Um, with that said: Please don't judge =(

I very much liked the beginning. Writing it was fun. Maybe, in the future, I'll come back to this because it did not meet all my expectations. Though, I did enjoy writing it. I wanted it to be some sort of fetish/fantasy thing. I'm not sure if Hermione's thing with Draco's jersey counts, but oh well. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this. Even if it doesn't meet expectations smut wise (Because, honestly, I could have done a better job) I still like it =) And, I hope y'all do to!

I like doing one-shots, even ones like this, so I can improve on some of the things I'm weak in. It helps a lot, especially when I have a few multi-chapter smut stories planned for the immediate future (one featuring a very possessive/jealous Draco.) I would love your input, you critiques, and your approbation. It may seem small to you, but it really DOES help us writers =)

Please feel free to check out my Main Story: Veritas Lux Mea. Chapter Six will be very dark, and will more or less correspond with Chapter Two of Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince. Of course, it will be heavily rewritten (maybe not rewritten, but y'all know what I mean) to fit my story. Draco will not appear for some time after chapter six. Though, his family will be mentioned.

As always, enjoy.

 **Standard Disclaimer Applies: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

 _x-X-x_

 _Colored in the hue of Green_

 _The flesh of lustful sheen_

 _x-X-x_

* * *

As he stood in the middle of the field, watching his players maneuvered through the air, he could not contain the anger that had been boiling like hot water from the beginning of the practice session. The players were horrendous. They could not fly to save their lives, block a Bludger, or throw a damn Quaffle successfully threw one of three hoops. Slytherins were notorious for their rough play, their dirty tactics, and their foolproof game plan. However, that wasn't what he was witnessing today. It was quite the opposite of what he was used to seeing. Even on the ground, he could practically smell the alcohol and sex permeating off their perspiring bodies. They reeked of unsatisfactory.

Draco Malfoy was completely enraged. He had been promoted to team captain two weeks ago, and had warned his players if they didn't shape up there would be hell to pay. He didn't give a damn if this was their final year at Hogwarts except that it would be their last shot as a graduating class and team at winning the Quidditch Cup. His players obviously didn't care, but that didn't mean he was in the same celebratory mood as they were. He enjoyed the finer things in life. His revelry lifestyle had been switched out with a more refined existence. All thanks to one special girl.

"Oh! There he is!" He heard one of the countless cheerleaders exclaim. He hardly noticed them at all. The only girl he had eyes for was currently nose deep in her Advance Charms textbook to care. In the past, it would have pissed him off. Now, he completely understood. He'd rather have her watch the actual game than some petty practice. She was a distraction he sometimes wished would go away. She was outstanding when it came to cheering him on, despite the nasty glares from her two best friends. He frowned. Her friends could be annoying. Nonetheless, he appreciated her encouragement, even if she was a distracting little Lioness.

"Granger is so lucky!" another swooned blatantly as Draco walked past them, crossing his arms over his chest.

He learned to ignore their cheers and unnecessary outburst of approval. Even if it were aimed towards him, he didn't need to hear it.

"Well, mate?" A deep voice sounded from above. "Want me to beat the shite of the boys or not?"

Draco raised his head. With a low growl, he quickly nodded at Zabini who had been bobbing up and down in mid-air, waiting for confirmation for a question he had asked several minutes prior to Draco engaging his team. He was the only one who came to practice with the intention of playing. He had the decency of sobering up prior to practice and not during. With a nod, he gave him permission to do whatever the hell he had asked. He couldn't remember it; he was too angry to care or even ask Blaise. Instead, he watched carefully as he rose into the air, clenching the Quaffle he allowed him to handle. With a smirk, he bent down, flipped the iron locks that imprisoned the two Bludgers. With a flick of his wand, he bewitched them so that the players would have no choice to deflect them. They would not stop their pursuit or attack until each and every one of them was able to dodge their ruthless attack. For a good measure, he added another charm so that it licked their flesh with the scorching heat of a flame that shot out from random areas of its iron armor when they did not successfully reflect their hunt. Satisfied, he unleashed the demons from hell, smiling contently as they both shot up in the air. He did not bother waiting to see who their first targets were; familiar screams of perfect terror soon filled his ears.

"You're deliciously evil," a cool, Italian voice said.

Draco turned, watching as Blaise landed perfectly on solid ground. "I have to be," he told him. "I did warn them if they failed to impress me during the first practice of the season. Now, they're paying for it."

"I can only imagine what your girlfriend would say about all this."

His attention snapped towards the heavens just in time to see Goyle get hit in the face. "What she doesn't know won't kill her. Why are you sudden concerned about my girlfriend, anyway?" He inquired. "Shouldn't you be more concerned about yours, Zabini?"

The Italian chuckled. "Don't hurt yourself, Malfoy. I'm not concerned about her. I'm simply commenting on her attendance; which, if you hadn't already noticed, she left. She looked fairly upset about something, too."

"I have more important things to attend to before I confront Granger. "His voice dropped an entire octave. Zabini looked at him unaffected by how open he was about the Gryffindor Princess. Shaking his head, he decided not to push his luck any farther. Draco would eventually find out. "Hopefully, I won't be too angry to see my Lioness. "

Blaise tilted his head slightly at Draco's choice of a pet name. "Yes, if you are not too angry to push your plough and if your players do not push you to a premature end."

Usually his sexual jokes would upset him. Though, nothing could possibly upset him any more than that fact that his team sucked and he could see absolutely no hope. With a sigh, he placed Zabini under temporary leadership so he could cool his head, change, and join his team. Hopefully, by the time he came back some of the players will spontaneously find their balls, clear their minds, and play well enough to have a decent practice. Well, a man could only hope. He didn't see that happening any time soon as he glanced up, groaning as a Bludger hit one of his Beaters square in the back. He watched as the poor fool fell down and hit the earth with a loud _'thump.'_ Dear Salazar, he could _not_ remember a time when his team was this horrible, even after consuming a shite ton of alcohol. He sincerely hoped that the improved by this time next week or their dream of finally winning the Quidditch Cup after three years will be completely destroyed.

With one last glance, he set off for the locker room where his uniform and equipment were waiting for him. As he walked, he couldn't help raise his head towards the general direction of the Gryffindor tower before the image of his girlfriend conjured like a Patronus inside his mind. He smiled. He could feel every nerve in his body calm down with the image of her smiling face; even the thought of their first game against the Gryffindorks couldn't tamper with his spirits. When he arrived at the locker room, he pushed aside the green curtain, and stepped inside the charmed room. Dirty clothes decorated the wooden benches, pieces of damaged equipment littered the floor, and there was a foul smell of rotten eggs that hung in the air. Draco whipped out his wand, casting a quick cleaning spell. He would not progress any further than he already had without at least sanitizing a small portion of the bench and spraying the room with freshening spray. This was one of the few reasons he couldn't stand the Quidditch Locker Rooms: it smelled to high fucking Heaven and the boys couldn't keep it clean for more than an hour. Maybe it was Pureblood instinct, or his own mother drilling in the notion of cleanliness into his mind, but he preferred a hygienic environment in which to change.

Draco looked around, satisfied with the new arrangements. He stepped over a pile of smelly trousers as he made his way over to his locker. Carefully, he opened his compartment, knowing exactly what would happen if he didn't. Staring him proudly in his face was his Nimbus 2001. Smirking smugly at the glossy finish of the Quidditch broom, he took in the magnificent piece of equipment, admiring the pitch black wood that made up the frame and the neatly combed bristled end. He had every right to be cocky about his broomstick, but that wasn't the reason he was looking at it with such admiration.

Sometime early in their relationship, Hermione had opened his eyes about indulging in useless things. Sure, it was nice to have high-quality things, but the lesson she wanted him to learn wasn't that. She wanted him to realize the importance of appreciating the things he already had. Along with that, he learned that he didn't need to be flashy and the he could do anything if he put enough effort into it. Making Captain was a great example of him demonstrating what he had learned from her.

He rummaged through his belongings, pulled out a clean pair of white trousers, socks, his boots, and jersey- wait. He frantically searched through the slender column of his compartment but he could not find the final article of clothing of his Quidditch uniform. He slammed the locker door shut, running his hand through his platinum locks. Frustrated, he punched the nearest locker, blocking out the immense pain that shot up his arm. Not only was his team taunting him with their horrible play, the fucking Fates were having a go at him. Outraged, he kicked his locker before taking a seat on the bench where he laid his equipment on. He racked his hands through his messy hair, wondering what on earth he should do now. There was no way in Hell he'd ask one of his players if he could borrow one of their shirts. He could always play shirtless, but he would rather not. There were too many screaming girls and he didn't want to give them a bloody heart attack. He knew he was stunning, but the image of him in his entire glory was only reserved for one witch.

He could have sworn he packed in before he left the Head Boy and Girl Common Room, though. It was unlike him to forget anything. What he couldn't figure out is how he managed to forget his jersey. He hadn't been in a rush earlier that evening. In fact, Hermione had pressured him to leave early just so he could get to the stadium as to set a good example for his team. Draco took her advice, thinking nothing of her suggestion.

Why the fuck did he ever take her advice? As helpful and caring as she was, she hadn't somehow made him forget his shirt. He knew for a fact that he had packed it the night before. He remembered as clear as fresh morning rain that he placed it right inside his bag before seeking out his girlfriend's company. The only explanation that he could was that-

What a minute- the _little_ witch.

A smile conjured upon his face. He never thought she'd have it in her. Honestly, he should have known by the urgency laced in her sweet voice that she had done something, well, un- _Granger_ like. Who knew his little Lioness had concocted such a mischievous plan? It had been her intention to steal his shirt all along. He didn't forget it; his little witch had stolen it.

He chuckled darkly. His witch was so damn fraudulent sometimes. It would be unwise of him to say that he loved when she dodged his very quick mind and observant eyes, but he did enjoy it immensely when she was able to sweep by his defenses. His little Lioness; what was a man to do? Should he feel pride in her, or should he seek her out and inflict punishment?

He could easily sneak back to the Head's room to retrieve his shirt. It was too much of a hassle, though. Even if he trusted Blaise to keep the boys in line, it was his responsibility to make sure they didn't get injured or worse. He laughed aloud- injured? What a hilarious thing to think of especially after sending some demented Bludger to chase after his mates. Well, hopefully, it would be treated as some educational example. Maybe they will think twice about drinking the night before and heeding their captain's warning. Sometimes he was proud of his sadistic trait.

It would be extremely fulfilling to catch her red handed.

Smirking, he took out his arm and knee guards and began preparing as if he were about to go on the field. As he was fastening the last buckle of his knee guards the curtain swished open and Zabini stepped in with an exasperated expression on his face.

"What?" asked Draco with a frown. "No, let me guess- someone is hanging by a single finger and they've asked you to come to me so that I can save them."

He shook his head. "No, I was just wondering what was taking you so long." He paused long enough to add," The boys are fine. I administered some hangover potions, so they should start flying properly and perform to your expectations. You'll be happy to know that half of them have successfully dodged your possessed Bludger. Though, you have some odd fantasies, mate."

He waved Blaise's comment away. "Good. You're in charge until I return."

"Where are you going?"

The very thought of where he was going elicited a deep laugh from the depths of his chest. Blaise stared at him quizzically, as if wondering what on earth was wrong with his Captain.

"Let's just say I'm hunting down a thieving Kitten." He paused. "In fact, if I don't come back down in thirty minutes then the rest of practice is cancelled.

"Does… this have anything to do with Granger?"

Draco stood up, exposing his well-defined body to the Italian. Blaise watched half-heartedly as his Captain found his uniform robes, slide his arms into both sleeves, and fastened the thin string in the front. He appeared perfectly normal and well-groomed. Seemingly innocent in contrast to what Draco was planning on doing with his witch.

Blaise watched with ennui as Draco left in a flurry of green and white. With one sweep of the large locker room, he left as well.

* * *

Hermione smiled brilliantly to herself as she snuggled more comfortably into her boyfriend's bed. She had just spent the last two hours rewriting her Charms notes. Now, it was time for a well-deserved break and perhaps a long await nap. Pushing aside her books, quill, and pieces of parchment, she sprawled against the velvet sheets. Sighing, she basked in the warmth of the charmed bed, smiling at what she had just pulled before curling herself into a tight ball. She wrapped her arms around her legs, admiring the softness of the long-sleeved shirt she managed to steal from an unsuspecting Draco. It had been entirely too easy! Not that she expected him to catch on right away. Silently, she wondered just how long it would take him. Surely, by now, he would be changing into his uniform and discover that his jersey was missing. It was amusing to think about what his reaction would be. Would he go into a fit of rage or cry helplessly that his one and only jersey had been stolen? Well, it would serve him right. He _did_ only purchase one for the entire season. She would not be surprised if the whole school was turned upside down just to locate the missing piece of clothing.

She giggled in triumph, digging her head into the soft cushion of his silky pillows. She had won indeed! It had taken countless trials, but she finally succeeded. And, damn him for making it almost impossible to do! Ever since the very first Quidditch match, she's had this unnatural fetish with his uniform. It had been a little weird. She was only fifteen when she first saw just how sexy he was in it. The very image of him wearing his gear, covered in dirt and grim was more than stimulating. It had her positively delirious for his touch. Especially in his jersey; it conformed to his body so perfectly. It was such a tempting little thing to look at. Ever since then, she has been determined to get her hands on his jersey. At last, she had it.

Sighing in content, she flopped so she was lying on her back. The shirt she was now wearing like some physical victory fit so well for being fairly large on her. It was like a loose fitting dress on her curvy frame. The collar of the shirt had shifted drastically, exposing a lovely beige shoulder and a prominent collarbone. Her legs looked so delicious poking out beneath the green fabric. The way it rode up her creamy, light beige thighs made her feel incredibly sexy. Tentatively, she trailed a teasing finger up her smooth legs. She traced the natural curve of her left calf before furthering her quest to her thighs. Her breath hitched. Slowly, she dropped her finger from her sensitive flesh. She may have been courageous when it came to stealing her boyfriend's shirt, but she could never pleasure herself the same way Draco did. She rarely pleasured herself; her touch just did not do it after feeling the sinful things Draco's hands could do to her.

Blushing, Hermione rolled over so she was lying on her stomach. Sulking, she pressed her cheek hard against the pillow Draco's head rested so peacefully against while he slept. She couldn't say she felt guilty about what she did. In fact, it was exhilarating. Suddenly, like a gust a wind, she was overcome with a surge of wrongfulness. She felt ashamed by what she did. Vowing to rectify the situation, she bolted up in the bed. As she climbed off the waist-level bed, she was met with an arresting view.

Standing with his arms crossed over his chiseled chest was her boyfriend. Hermione's eyes roamed shamefully over his entire Slytherin grandeur. She hungrily drank in his impressive, well-defined frame. Her eyes roamed over his chest, his torso, his strong thighs, and finally the area below his waist. As she locked eyes with him at last she noticed the dark glint that only appeared whenever he was truly angry, or aroused.

"Caught you, you little thief."

He greeted her in a strained drawl while tilting his head lazily in her direction. Clearly, he was in no mood for pleasantries. He wanted an explanation; he wanted to know why she was wearing his shirt if the dark look in his eyes didn't command it. Draco eventually removed himself from the door of his room, stalking over her deliberately slow. Hermione watched with trepidation as his eyes took inventory of her body. She looked away from him, having reached her own limit of stealing glances at his clothed body. As soon as she turned the other way, something rough tugged on her chin, pulling her attention back to the one entity she could not resist.

"Do not look away." He hissed. He removed his hands from her chin, his eyes watching as he trailed a single digit down the middle of her neck to her cleavage. "I must say, you look absolutely mouth-watering in my shirt. However, that alone will not atone for your little act." He leaned forward and brushed his lips against her neck. "Now, you are going to tell me why you're on _my_ bed and wearing _my_ shirt."

Hermione remained motionless. She could not move, nor speak. Her throat clenched painfully as she tried unsuccessfully to surpass a moan. He looked so damn _hot_ in his uniform! It was precisely why she hated going to his practices and games! Taking a brave step towards him, her eyes roamed over his body. He wore his colors beautifully. Like a majestic serpent, his arms slithered around her faster than she could blink. His lips captured hers in a bruising, all-consuming kiss. Their hands fumbled with each other's clothing as they clawed, scratched, and pierced each other's skin. Draco's robes were the first to go. Hermione growled like a wild cat as she grabbed him roughly, switching positions, and threw him onto his bed. Quickly, she climbed on top, throwing her leg over his waist and pushing down with all her strength so he wouldn't think about stealing her role from her. She ran her hands up and down his sides, breathing heavily as they both tried to calm down long enough to speak.

"Merlin, Hermione." He panted, her lips crashing down upon his. While on his way up he did not take into consideration that his girlfriend would look _this_ good in his shirt. Not that she ever looked good wearing his shirts. The fact she was wearing his Quidditch jersey stirred the beast below his waist. As delectable as she looked, with her curly hair slightly ruffled, her blushing cheeks, and the inviting allure of her lips- he could almost forget why he had come all the way back to the common room for. "Fuck, Granger." He couldn't help say his hand finally making contact with her creamy thigh.

They both let out a long moan. Hermione placed her hands on his chest, her fingers exploring every curve and valley of his tense muscles.

"If I had known you would look this good in it I would have given it to you a long time ago."

She bashfully looked at him. "Y-you would have?"

He nodded, nuzzling the special spot behind her neck. She tensed, digging her nails into his shoulders. He let out a pain, but pleasurable growl. Before she knew it, their positions had been flipped. The hem of his shirt pushed up past her waist, exposing a pair of red knickers with a cute ribbon bow further flared the voracious beast.

"My, my, you wear both red and green so fucking well." He taunted, pushing her knees apart. His eyes darkened at the sight of her arousal seeping through the thin fabric of her knickers. He rubbed her clothed slit rapidly until she was unable to contain her excitement and moans. Smirking, he pushed aside the fabric, eyeing the glistening folds of her pussy with absolute longing. His mouth watered. His cock throbbed painfully within his pants, begging to be set free. Without warning, she flipped her over so she was lying on her stomach. He grabbed her ankles, moving them so that she was spread out on all fours. With a quick thought, her knickers and shirt vanished, leaving her only in her knee-length stockings.

"Fucking Salazar." He rubbed two fingers up and down her slit with his other hand spread her arse cheeks apart. His lips made contact with her fleshy globes of her bum.

He removed himself from her, unbuttoning trousers before kicking them aside. He grabbed his cock into his calloused hands. He stroked himself once, twice, until he had built a slow rhythm. She watched feverishly over her shoulder. With each hard stroke his balls bounced wildly beneath his thick length. Hermione bit her lip, eyeing his manhood before she threw all her inhibitions to the wind. Growling, she wiggled her bum in the air, physically indicating as to what she wanted.

Draco narrowed his eyes onto the small thatch of hair and her pink, honeyed folds. He walked forward. Slowly, he bent down and licked the length of her pussy in preparation for what he had in store for her. With one swift plunge, he embedded himself to the hilt inside her moist heat. She let out a strangled cry as he began to move treacherously slow inside her pussy.

"Maybe, this will teach you not to steal from me." He grunted between each hard plunge. He squeezed her arse cheeks and watched as his cock disappeared inside her. "This is what you wanted, wasn't it? To be fucked roughly from behind? You wanted me to pound into your pretty pink pussy and make scream for mercy? Well?" He grabbed her hair and yanked her head backwards. He continued to fuck her ruthlessly until he cries turned into desperate moans. Sharp nails dug into the flesh of her hip while the hold on it tightened. " _Tell me_."

"Please, Draco." She panted, meeting each of his hard thrusts.

"Please what, Kitten?"

"Harder, faster," she gasped, clenching her fingers around the silk comforter of his bed.

"Want to tell me now why you stole my shirt?" He grunted, trying to keep himself from climaxing too early. She was so damn tight, so damn close to coming undone. With another deep thrust she screamed out, her cum coating his pale pelvis and length. Draco continued to pound into her tightness. He let go of her hair and moved both of hands to her waist. He pounded into her mercilessly, conjuring more strangled cries of utter pleasure from his witch. Her pussy clenched enthusiastically around his thick cock, indicating another impending release. He fucked her deeper, harder, and faster until her melodious voice and screams filled his ears. She collapsed forward, her body shaking from two powerful orgasms in a row. After three thrusts, he reached his climax as well. His hot seed shot into her pussy in large spurts. Draco pulled his cock out, watching with some sort pride as his essence seeped out of her satisfied cunt.

He lied down, tugging her comfortably to his side. "How was it?"

"Amazing," Hermione sought his lips out, kissing him with the urgency she once had when he first walked into his room. "Thank you. I didn't think you would be able to pull that off."

"Oh, really?" He grinned. "I think I did a fantastic job with indulging in my girlfriend's fantasies."

"It's not a fantasy." She mumbled. "I really do like you in your Quidditch uniform."

Draco looked down at her, stunned. "I seriously thought this was some role playing thing you came up with. Hermione, you actually _like it_ when I wear my uniform?"

Her acknowledgement was all the confirmation he needed. "Is that why you weren't at practice today?" Draco moved in between her legs, licking the valley of her breasts.

She laughed. "Heavens no." Hermione proceeded to play with his shaggy hair. "Your teammates were being complete idiots during the first meeting. I could hardly think through their attempts to flirt with me. Not only that, they reeked of alcohol. You know how incredibly light headed I am. One inhale of the stuff and-"

"They were flirting with you?"

"Yes, why?"

Draco looked up, his eyebrows knitting together as he thought about the best way to praise what he wanted to say. "Dare I ask _why_ the boys were flirting with you?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I don't recall doing anything that would elicit their attention."

This seemed to spark something inside Draco because his eyes flared up with the fires of rages. "Those fucking bastards!"

"Draco?"

He dashed off the bed. Hermione sat up and watched as Draco pulled his boxers and trousers back on before darting to where she threw his shirt. Biting her lip, she watched as his athletic physique disappeared beneath a sheet of green. Sure, he was angry about something. Even if it was completely normal for him to be angry, she couldn't help but feel aroused at the sight of him in his uniform once again.

"I'm going to hex the fucking Bludger so many times that they wished they never tried flirting with you." He hissed venomously. "And you, you're completely at fault as well! If you hadn't worn such alluring attire then they wouldn't have flirted with you to begin with!"

She blinked, thinking back to what she had worn at the beginning of the practice session. Usually, sessions ran three, even four hours long depending on how much time the Captain booked. She had left before the first hour was completed. Giggling, she reached towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.

"Oh, Draco. You have no reason to be jealous. Besides, you don't need to be embarrassed that you have a fetish for knee-length socks."

He turned around, placing his hands on her hips. He stared intently into her chocolate orbs. "What makes you think it's my fetish?"

She gulped. "Isn't it? I mean, we did talk about them just the other day-"

"No, Kitten. It's not my fetish." He grinned mischievously. "And, yes. We talked about it just the other day. I'm going back to the pitch, but when I come back I expect you to be dressed in your _uniform_. Until then, _Professor_."

Hermione dropped her hands to her side as the door closed softly behind him. Anticipation surged through her. Even though it had been his fantasy for her to dress up like some slutty Professor, she must confess it was just as erotic as it was for him.

Who knows, it may become her second fetish?


	2. Chapter 2

A bit more humorous than I was anticipating, but I hope y'all enjoy it! Please let me know what you think. I was a bit apprehensive about posting the second chapter because it involves Draco's fetish. Not for everyone. I wanted it a bit more sexy, but I didn't want to push the strict guidelines haha.

Any errors will be corrected ASAP. Y'all know me. I know it may not be the best sex scene, but I do appreciate it if y'all tell me how I did. Any criticism will be taken into account because I want to deepen my ability to deliver a good sex scene. Some things are not everyone's specialty, however. As a personal challenge, I want to be able to write good smut. Don't judge :) I've read some very good smut in the past and I hope that I can aspire to write good smut like that! That is all!

I hope the poem isn't too much. Was a last minute decision to write one, so.

Please continue to follow and support me. I do appreciate any reviews or followers I receive, so thank you!

As always, enjoy.

* * *

 _x-X-x_

 _Arose from the sodden color of red_

 _Sedating the appetite that's fed_

 _All the nights of wishful pleasure_

 _With promises of a future together_

 _x-X-x_

* * *

Hogwarts was lively with news and approbation. Slytherin had just won the first game of the new season, and the entire school was anxious with anticipation. Not only did the victory mark the beginning of what would surely be an exciting and equally fulfilling season, but it laid the foundation of what could possibly be the most rewarding accomplishment for the Slytherin's, as well as the most dangerous one the students of Hogwarts have seen in a very long time. The Slytherin's were presumably ruthless and tactical; they wouldn't have delivered half as well if it wasn't for their Captain. All thanks to him and his unwillingness to give up and fall, the Slytherin's were sure to win the House Cup. A remarkable victory that their Team Captain can finally have the pleasure of saying he could see them winning, especially after the performance during their first game against the Gryffindor's.

"Alright, boys," he addressed his team with a rare, genuine smile. "First things first, I would like to thank each and every one of you for your performance. You've all exceeded my expectations and went beyond what I asked of you. I can't thank you enough. Secondly, so we do not have a repeat of last time, I've taken the liberty of brewing anti-hangover potions. Before you leave, take a few because I swear on Salazar's left tit that if you show up with hangovers again I will cut you from the team and give you a month's detention with Snape. And, you know he could use the help, especially cleaning the first years' cauldrons. I know you are anxious to get back to the common room to join in on the celebrations, but we _do_ have practice tomorrow."

A chorus of groans erupted. They knew that if it weren't for a certain young woman, he wouldn't even bother thanking them and expressing his appreciation. The fact that they had practice the following day almost killed the first victory of the season.

"C'mon, man!" one of his Beaters shouted. "We just won the first game. Can't we take a day or two to recuperate?"

"You can recuperate when we've won the House Cup." Draco offered with a frown. He would very much like to leave the locker room and join his girlfriend than address his team, anyway. But, a good performance deserved to be acknowledged. "Besides," he grinned, "I'd like a repeat of the foul little sneer Potter gave me when Collins captured the Snitch. It was priceless, to say the least."

Soft snickers filled the cramped locker room until a sneer alerted the team's attention.

"Oh, yes," Harry began, crossing into the sanctuary of the Slytherin locker room and looking around in mild disgust. "You would _love_ a repeat of my sneer as much as I would _love_ to wipe your arse across the playing field.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Potter?" Draco narrowed his eyes on the smaller man. "Shouldn't you sulking in the Gryffindor Common Room and questioning every bloody mistake you've made in your life?"

Harry laughed. "As much as I would like to sit and contemplate my entire life, I have to get back to my friends. At least we have the privilege of knowing we can win the House Cup with our strengths and abilities than relying on some little Seeker to catch the Snitch for us."

"What," Draco began, his anger rising with each step he took towards him," the _hell_ did you just say?"

"Too dumb to figure it out?" Harry mocked, laughing. "I'll spell it out for you, then. You're weak. The only reason you won was because of your Seeker, and he didn't even catch the damn Snitch. He fell, tumbled several feet on the grass, choked on the damn thing, and spat it out. Hardly a victory when you didn't earn it with your _bare_ hands."

Draco was an inch away from throwing every precious word of Hermione's and pounding Potter's head into the ground. How dare he ridicule him like that! How dare he mock and taunt him! His team worked their arses off to get to the level that they were at. Granted, his team had made it difficult for him, but they managed to pull through and break past that barrier.

Harry stepped in front of him, glowering at the taller man for a moment before shrinking back. One look of the rage that glittered in his silver eyes was enough to realize that maybe he had taken it too far. But, of course, rivalry as the one they shared overtook him and he pushed Draco a bit too far.

"You know, mate. It makes me question not only your performance as a Captain and a man as well." Harry grinned with amusement, stepping closer to the fuming Captain. "How _is_ your performance? Do you have to take something to get it up for her?" Harry was hardly the one to judge who his friend went out with, let alone slept with. He honestly didn't give a shite, but something about deriding him as a man was exhilarating. What he didn't account for was just how disastrous it would be. Before he had time to react, something hard struck him across the face.

Draco was merciless with his delivery of pounding his opponent's head into the ground. Most of his team hollered and hooted him in praise, while others tried desperately to separate their Captain from the other boy. Blood splattered across the dirt floor, mingling together as the two of them continued to punch and kick each other. Draco received a nasty blow to his eye and right arm whereas Harry received a hard punch to his jaw. It wasn't until the shocked voice of their Transfiguration Professor alerted their attention and temporarily halted their efforts to injury and main each other.

"What is going on?!" She hissed. " _Who_ started this?"

Draco snarled at Harry, "That fucker-"

"Malfoy," she gave him only one warning.

He growled. "Fine. _Potter_ started it. He's the one who threw the bloody tantrum about the game."

"This isn't about the game."

"Will you just shut up and accept defeat, Potter?"

Harry glowered at him before grinning. "I'll admit defeat after you admit you're unsuited-"He didn't have time to finish the rest of his statement. Draco had delivered another crushing blow to his face, causing him to fall to the ground in a puddle of dirt and blood. The whole thing was magnificent; more shouts of praise sounded around him, but the only thing he could think about was the fact the little fucker had not only derided him, but accused him of not being a suitable lover to his girlfriend. He didn't care if Potter was one of her closest friends and that he would surely get an earful from her later. Potter had insulted him. He would pay.

Professor McGonagall was completely beyond herself. In retribution for their unsavory act of violence towards each other, they both received a week's worth of detention and were temporarily laid off from their Captain duties. Along with the punishment of not being able to train with their teams, they were spend the allotted training time together studying in the library under her watchful eye.

"I've never been so ashamed of my own house in all my life, Potter." McGonagall apprehended him for his disgusting play. "And, Mr. Malfoy. I expected more from you, as well. I'm sure Severus will no doubt corner you tomorrow during his lesson. How _dare_ you-"

This went on for several minutes until a timid voice punctuated the already stressed atmosphere of the Slytherin locker room.

"What do you mean I can't go in there?" the small, female voice asked. "I know he's in there."

"Trust me, Hermione. You do _not_ want to go in there." Blaise had the fortune of telling her.

"Come on. I've been waiting for an hour. How much longer can his silly speech take? Someone has told him they won their first game, right? Tell him to let you guys have tomorrow off."

This interaction between the two went on for another minute or so until Blaise was able to calm her down and distract her.

Draco groaned, not wanting to be caught is such a compromising position. She would no doubt deliver the same bone-chilling speech about ethics and the moral injustice of how disgracefully wrong of him he was to assault Potter. He always seemed to get approval and support even at the worst of times. He growled. How dare him! Friend of hers or not, he will not take that away from him!

He watched McGonagall grab Potter by the scruff of his neck and exit the locker room. One thing was certain, though. As much as she liked to delude herself into believing that Snape would voice the same animosity towards his actions, she was unfortunately wrong. Snape always made a point to tell him that he approved of whatever hits he was able to get. Draco _was_ his favorite student after all.

Before he could properly process the entire event, a small body collided into his, slender arms wrapping around his waist as a sigh of relief escaped her precious lips. He immediately snaked his uninjured arm around his witch, sending a troubled glance towards the curtain of the locker room before his attention was brought to the girl in his arms.

"Congratulations!" she pecked him on the lips timidly before hugging him once more.

Despite the small brawl with Potter, his celebratory mood had not diminished in the slightest. In fact, he felt a bit frisky. The fact that she hadn't noticed the shiner that was slowly blossoming around his left eye and the awkward position of his arm was an astounding feat to say the least. Quickly, he casted a glamour charm, deciding then it wouldn't be the best time to tell her about what just transpired. He would have to thank Blaise later for distracting her long enough for Potter and McGonagall to make their escape.

One thing was certain. Potter was going to _pay_.

* * *

Hermione couldn't help notice her boyfriend's foul mood as they made their way down the crowded hallway. He absentmindedly kept bumping into her with her shoulder, casting evil glares to anyone who met his eye. She looked at him solemnly. He was definitely allowing what had transpired last week get to him, even though he was rightfully half to blame for getting himself into the mess in the first place. The most reasonable thing he should have done was ignore Harry's taunts, but Harry had taken the initiative and continued to egg him on. He obviously did not think of the consequences because he had eventually pushed him too far and received a harsh blow to his left eye. He still sported the purple remnants of the deadly strike of Draco's punch, as he did with the punch Harry delivered to him as well.

She had been very upset to discover that Draco had gotten in a fight and didn't tell her about it. She had to find out from the school and going to McGonagall at the end of class the previous day to be informed of what her boyfriend had done. Of course, it wasn't entirely Draco's fault. To her great surprise, Snape had overturned his punishment, according to her Transfiguration Professor. However, that didn't sit quite well with her. Even if he wasn't the one to strike the first punch, he still engaged in inappropriate behavior. Never left without a solution, she knew just the way to get him back for being so reckless. Punishments had to be awarded.

"You know," she began cautiously; even she had trouble meeting his eye," you shouldn't let it get to you."

"That fucker is going to get it the next time I see him."

"Oh, so you plan on repaying him in Potions?"

"Is that where heading to? Merlin, Hermione. I thought we had Charms next."

Hermione laughed softly. Leave it to Draco to forget the days of the week when he was in a terrible mood.

"Come on," she linked their arms together. Her fingers instantly intertwined with his and a smile formed on both their faces.

Draco bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. "You're amazing. Just one little thing can appease me."

She giggled. "As much as I appreciate your flattery, we really must be going."

"Who the hell cares if we're a few minutes late?"

"I do." Hermione tried to make him walk faster but was unsuccessful. He was incredibly strong and set on making them both late to Potions. "Seriously, Draco. We need to hurry. We only have five more minutes and we're nowhere near the Grand Staircase."

"I say we skip."

"You- _what_?"

"Let's skip." He grinned mischievously. "Better to let out all my frustrations out on you than Potter, anyway."

"Why is that?" She asked reluctantly. Something told her that she wouldn't like the answer, either.

"Because there is no way in fucking Hell and Jupiter that I'd ever shag him as senselessly as I do you." He bellowed softly just as a group of fourth year Ravanclaws passed them. He perked up instantly. "What the _fuck_ are you looking at? Get to class, _now_!"

Hermione frowned at her boyfriend's unpredictable mood. "You know, you could have told them nicely, Draco."

"I'm not one for kindness, Hermione. Even you know that."

"You're nice to me, though."

"You're considerably different from the rest, Kitten. I don't go around giving out my compassion like candy. To be honest, it's not something I can easily give out. But, for you I'd do anything." Draco dipped down and captured her lips in another sweet kiss.

Hermione melted in his embrace.

"Come on let's go before we _both_ get into trouble."

* * *

The most envied couple of Hogwarts arrived to their next class just in time to get their favorite seat in the back of the classroom. With a playful smirk, Hermione grabbed her wizard's hand and escorted her down the aisle before he could narrow his gaze on the black-haired male that was currently nose deep in his textbook. It didn't come as a surprise to her that Harry was scared; all week he had taken the initiative to avoid the furious Slytherin. He even went as far as not showing up for meals and taking them in the Gryffindor common room. If it hadn't been for the two classes they shared, Hermione wouldn't have been able to get the full story. Of course they both were to blame, but she learned that her boyfriend hadn't been the one to initiate the first punch. It had been Harry all along and confirming the story Draco had reluctantly told her. What she couldn't understand was why Harry couldn't find both his balls and apologize to Draco. Even if it meant him spending an evening with the stern Professor, at least he would be able to mend whatever little connection they had.

Hermione smiled warily at her boyfriend before turning back to her textbook. Professor Snape had assigned three rolls of parchment worth of notes at the beginning of class that was due next class and she hadn't made the slightly dent in the impossibly long assignment. It was like he wanted them to be so overworked and stressed that they ignited in a ball of fire and cease to exist. Well, at least she'd know that there were no errors in her notes and that they were precisely detailed.

Draco continued twirl his quill irritably around his slender fingers, sending daggers to the black-haired boy that sat in the front row of Potions. A very clever move on his part; there was no way he'd be able to get away with repaying him for detention if the bastard wasn't so close to Snape. Their Potion's master did play the game of favorites; today it so happened that Draco was not among the intricate web of student that somehow inexplicably won his favor. He had somehow made the Potion's Master mad as well during his short-lived brawl with the black-haired fucker. It most certainly wasn't his fault that Potter had thrown the blow first, earning Draco detention for a perfectly timed strike of appreciation. He growled low and deep. Potter was going to get it as soon as he was out of the safety net of their Professor.

"Draco," a sweet voice sounded beside him and he instantly turned to find his girlfriend staring condemningly at him. He knew that condescending look- not that he was in the mood for her twenty-minute rant of tampering into his boundless anger. Draco had gotten enough earlier on the week when he expressed exactly how he would get his retribution. He just didn't want her standing up for some lowly punk when he was the one who received the deadlier punch. Potter may have won the battle, but Draco was determined to win the war. It was just a matter of time.

He placed his hand on her knee and squeezed it lightly, indicating to her that he just wasn't in the mood to talk or do anything else for that matter.

Hermione smiled at him. "You seriously need to relax."

"I'll relax when Potter has a permanent bed in the hospital wing."

"Please, for me?"

Draco perked up at her pleading, sexy tone. He looked at her and narrowed his eyes. "And, what the hell do I get if I do relax?"

Hermione leaned in and whispered something completely scandalous in his ear.

"Merlin, woman. Would you _really_ do that for me?"

She nodded shyly, biting down on her bottom lip. It wasn't like she never provided that sort of service to him; she had done it on countless occasions, but tonight was going to be all about him and his needs. Draco was an amazing lover. He always put her needs above his own, bringing her to multiple climaxes before reaching his own. Tonight, she would return the long-awaited and earned favor.

"Shite." He hissed. "I can't. Detention tonight." Draco groaned, darting espionage of daggers towards the black-haired bastard sitting hunched over several rows in front of them. The red-haired fool dared a glance behind him, instantly regretting it the moment he laid eyes on Draco. He snarled, before averting his gaze. He just wasn't in the mood.

He heard her giggle. "Oh, well, I guess I'll have to do it some other time."

"Like hell you will." He growled, moving his hand up her thigh. "I don't care if I have to wake you from slumber, we're shagging tonight."

"How romantic." Hermione laughed, slapping his hand away. "All girls just love being romanced like that."

"You didn't complain last time I woke you up to shag." Draco whispered, his voice deep and husky. His hand moved slowly up her thigh, spreading her thighs apart in the process.

She obliged a little too willingly, panting softly as he caressed her inner thighs.

"Stop." Hermione pushed his hand away. Draco gave her a demanding look. "Even if I wanted to be woken up in the middle of the night, I can't. I have patrol and Charms notes to go over, which I suggest you do as well. Our mid-term is coming up soon."

"Not for another three months, Kitten."

"It'll be here before you know it, Draco." She said dismissively.

He stared at her. "You're… acting very strange. Are you feeling well?"

"I'm feeling perfectly fine." Hermione tried to keep the nervousness for later that evening in check. She couldn't falter under his gaze. Not now.

Just before Draco was about to say something, the bell sounded, signaling the end of a long morning of classes.

"I'll see you later."

Draco sat still, watching his girlfriend excuse herself from their shared table. Sure, her abrupt exit wasn't out of the ordinary, but what made it more alarming is that she didn't kiss him goodbye or wished him well. They didn't have afternoon classes on Fridays, and the transmute to each other classes were just too much of a journey. They usually ate lunch together and he'd walk her to her class, barely making it to his. Today, it seemed, he wouldn't get that chance.

Two weeks had passed since that promising day when he fulfilled his girlfriend's fantasy of wearing his jersey. He had to admit, he had been very wary about indulging in something so scandalous. They had done other things during their long engagement of being a couple; from exploring each other's bodies, using toys, painting each other in chocolate and cream and then devouring each other like it were their last meal before death- they had done considerably more than any couple their age would dare do. But, then again, they weren't them. And, no one didn't have to know about their amazing sex life. Not that Draco would ever bloat about it because it would no doubt give the disgusting boys that eyed her the same way he did traitorous ideas. He was the only male that was allowed to see her naked, spread out and open. Only his eyes could dissolve her perfectly practice façade. He certainly was the only one who could touch her. He had been the one to deflower her, and he would be damned if anyone else found pleasure in touching what he's already explored and conquered.

It wasn't their nasty stares that had him railed up; it was the fact that he had to spend an entire night because Potter decided to get cocky. He tried desperately to get out of it and tell the absolute truth to Professor McGonagall it had been Potter that started the fight during the eve of his sentence. She did not budge. Crestfallen, he accepted his fate.

He was still mad that he had to spend the night doing whatever the fuck Snape had whipped up, but at least it was a Friday night and he had the entire weekend to enjoy with his girlfriend and plan his revenge. Repercussions, or not. He would get it.

After coming back to the pitch that delicious evening, he whipped out the belt and demanded that if they didn't shape up that he would punish them with rigorous training, endless hours of torment until it was drilled into their delirious and alcohol-induced mind. They had gotten the message, having delivered beautifully and much to his satisfaction. He had been rewarded a night of wild, sweet sex by Hermione. After working so hard to whip his team into shape and he was rewarded with a night of cleaning rusty cauldrons, assisting the Potion's Master with whatever the fuck he was in the process of concocting in his closet. The man seriously needed to find a lady friend because spending all his nights cooped up in his closet wasn't a way to live. Draco could teach his Godfather a thing or two about ladies if the older man wasn't so uninterested.

Draco was the last to exit the classroom, heading towards the grand staircase and away from the commotion of the Great Hall. He wanted to be alone and he didn't feel much like eating, especially after the reception he received from Hermione. He wished he knew what was bothering her. He had tried on several occasions to get her to talk, but she wouldn't, or she would completely dismiss him.

As he climbed the stairs, he prayed that she wasn't going to do what he was thinking she would.

* * *

Hermione was lying on her stomach when the door to her bedroom creeped open. Not bothered by the intrusion and shift in her bed, she continued to go over her Charms notes. She had a big test coming up and she was determined to get as much studying in as she could, even if that meant ignoring her persistent boyfriend in the process.

"Stop," she murmured as a large hand crept up her thigh.

Ignoring her plea, Draco continued to touch and explore her. Dipping his head in between the exposed region of her back, he kissed her spine softly. "Beg me."

She desperately tried to hold in a moan, pushing it to the deepest part of her chest. Hermione managed to shake him off, focusing all her attention on her notes.

Draco snarled as he snuggled more closely to Hermione who hadn't paid him the least bit of attention since arriving back at the Head's dormitory. Gods, he loved her. He loved everything about her, but that didn't assuage the fact that she was paying more attention to her damn Advanced Charms textbook than him.

Without warning, he reached for the book and tossed it off the side of his bed, moving quickly so she was completely trapped underneath his half clothed body. Her hands skimmed his pectorals, the curve of his shoulders, and finally his biceps. A sweet smile spread across her lips and before she knew it his lips descended upon hers. Both his hands caressed her exposed thighs as his plump lips moved passionately against hers. Daringly, Hermione captured his lower lip, pulling it slightly with her teeth and sucking it into her mouth. Draco hissed, moving his hands underneath her shorts and pinching her arse cheeks painfully to get her to stop. She gasped, allowing him to plunder her sweet mouth with his tongue. Draco explored her mouth, drawing small circles on the roof before moving to the side of her lips, her cheek, and finally her neck. There, he latched his teeth onto the delicate skin of her neck where he planted immeasurable love bites that always raised suspicion the next day. Draco groaned into her skin, moving his hands underneath her shirt so he could touch her skin without the barrier of fabric.

"Are you sure you don't want to?" he asked again.

She smiled at him. "Not tonight."

It was like a thousand tiny daggers stabbing him in the heart. Hermione had been very dodgy the last two weeks and he was beginning to think that there may be something more sinister at work. His biggest fear was that he had done something wrong, or that she believed one of the rumors going around that somehow escaped her attention. Draco would never commit such a crime because he valued Hermione than life itself. He loved her with all his heart, cherished her with all his being. The fact she was becoming more distant was killing him.

Draco pressed his lips against hers, pouring every bit of his emotions and love into the kiss. She brought her hands up to his face, pressing her more firmly against his. Just when he thought she would finally give in, she moved away, smiling up at him sadly.

"You should go." She whispered sadly.

His heart fluttered painfully in his chest. "I love you." The words were strained and harshly said.

Hermione smiled at him but she did not recuperate the words he wanted to hear. Instead, she hopped off her bed and presented him with a letter that she had been given by their professor, instructing Draco to meet him in his classroom and that he would not be present until later that evening. He took the letter silently before pushing her back onto her bed and embracing her for the remaining time he had left. They cuddled underneath the warm covers of Draco's bed for nearly an hour until the tower bell chimed and he realized he truly had to go. With reluctance and encouragement from Hermione, Draco left the Head's Common Room at precisely eight-thirty, giving him more than enough to get to Snape's office and observe the actions that lead to the dreaded night. He

After short, unpleasant walk Draco managed to arrive to Snape's classroom just in time.

Sighing, he pushed the door open and stepped into the dark room.

A strange sensation began to spread over him, calling to him to his most basic instints. He felt hot, incredibly hot as he delved deeper into the smoldering heated room. The deeper he journeyed into the room, the hotter the atmosphere became. He almost became tempted to relief himself of his robes and shirt when a sweet voice called out from behind him.

"You're late." A female voice said.

Draco turned, pressing through the thick fog that seemed to excel natural inside the large classroom of his Potion's Master. He moved forward, inching his way closer to the front of the classroom where he knew Snape desk was situated. He could make out a faint outline of a petite woman, but no other features of the enchanting creature, despite how strangely familiar her voice sounded.

"Naughty students like you deserve to be punished."

Soft lips pressed demandingly against his own. He tried to fit back, but found the unknown pixie too tempting and alluring. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her small waist, feeling the way her clothing clung to her body. Sticky with perspiration, a sweet perfume of her pheromones wafted through the room, capturing him in a web of lust and agony. Gods, she felt so incredible pressed him against him. He could feel his cock grow with excitement with each pull of their lips, explorations of her tiny hands, and grab of her clothing. Draco moaned, skimming the contours of her milky thighs.

He broke away first. "What kind of punishment do you have in mind, Professor Granger?"

"Oh, I can't disclose that quite yet." He could feel her grin as she pressed her lips against his throat. "You'll just have to wait and see, Mr. Malfoy."

He chuckled. "Just as long as you treat me nicely."

"I will." She whispered in his ear, sending icy fingers to run down his spine. "Don't worry."

Draco ran his hands up and down her sides, moaning as he felt the scandalous article of clothing. "Merlin, what the fuck are you wearing?"

"Language, Mr. Malfoy!" She moaned, placing her hands on his shoulders, pressing her body against his. "I will not stand for cursing."

"Is that so?"

Her nails dug into his shoulders as he began kissing her neck, his fingers squeezing her fleshy arse cheeks. The woman let out a loud moan, her lips inches away from his own. Draco continued his exploration, teasing the exposed flesh just below her short black skirt. The fog was beginning to disperse, retrieving back to whatever dimension it originated from, discharged of its menacing duty for the remainder of the evening. Like the slow rise of the sun, the room was filled with light, finally giving him a clear and uncorrupted picture of his lover. Draco pushed away from her, taking in the beautiful woman that stood before him.

His professor had chosen a wisely constructed outfit, with high knee stockings, a tight, arse contouring skirt, a constricting white blouse that pushed her lovely breasts up against the thin fabric. Underneath, he could just make out a hint of emerald green taunting and teasing him. A low growl escaped his lips. As a true Slytherin, he fully appreciated his house color and all its glory. It was a lovely contrasting shade against her light beige skin. She glowed like the heavenly goddess that she was, but he knew she was all but free from sin. She had a more sinister side to her that she let on, one he was hoping she'll let him see.

"Has anyone told you that you're beautiful, Professor?"

She blushed, tugging her long, curly brown hair behind her hair. Dark brown eyes met mercury and she plummeted into their unfathomable depth.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, Malfoy." Her voice was uncharacteristically stern. What a testing little thing.

Draco chuckled. It certainly wasn't the first time he was told that. "Well, it's true. You're stunning." He moved closer to her. For a moment a flash of vulnerability and apprehensiveness came forth. He watched intently as she stepped back, rearranging her features and demeanor to fit the role. "Such a beautiful woman." He took one long step forward, capturing her in his arms. His professor's behind hit the desk behind her. Quickly, he lifted her up, setting her comfortably on her desk. With a sly grin, he began teasing her. "I'd very much like to learn what your beautiful body could do."

"If you're willing to learn," she began, grabbing the back of his neck and bringing his head forward, "then I'll show you."

Watching carefully, he stepped back, allowing her the room she needed to hop off the desk. He took as seat in the first available table, his eyes never straying away from his sexy professor. She smiled, sauntering over to where he sat waiting patiently for her to join him. Draco reached out and grabbed her by the waist, bringing her unbearably close to him. She could feel his need pressing against her stomach, his heart beat pounding against his ribs, and his breath as it fanned across the side of her neck. Gods, she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

She slipped her hands in front of him, toying with his green and silver tie until it was loose. She slipped it off, sending it fluttering to the ground. Her teasing touches continued to tease his skin, leaving behind flames of heat to trail behind her skilled fingers. What a wonderful teacher she was. His professor was remarkable with every sense of the word. The more skin she exposed, the more turned on he became. Draco could feel the heat of her sex pressing against his erection. He groaned, throwing his head back and her lips immediately began to kiss the length of his neck, biting and nipping as she journeyed lower and lower until she was eye leveled with his waist.

Gods, was she really going to do that?

Fuck, he wouldn't last if she did.

She looked up at him through long eyelashes. With a small smile, she began swirling her little pink tongue underneath the waist band of his trousers. Low growls and moans filled the large classroom, reverberating painfully throughout the room. His need was growing at alarming rate and if she didn't stop her damn teasing, he wouldn't make her stop.

"Quit teasing." He hissed, blissfully unaware of his mistake.

She stopped, looking up at him. Her brown eyes grew suddenly dark as her fingers stopped unbuckling his belt. "Teasing?"

Realizing what he just said, he quickly looked down to find his witch looking at him dangerously. One thing he learned since being intimate with her was to never mention the 'T' word to her or she'd demonstrate just how much of a _tease_ she could be.

"Answer me, Draco." Hermione murmured against his lower stomach, fairly close to his engorged cock. Completely dropping the entire persona of a naughty teacher, she turned into a banshee of unrestrained lust. He groaned as she rubbed her right hand up and down his clothed erection, the workings of a long night that he would probably not regret. "Am I teasing you?"

"Yes!" he choked out.

The daring little witch moved her hand up and down his straining erection. The friction was painfully unfulfilling when he knew just how creative and daring she could get.

"Oh, fuck." Draco moan as her hand darted into his trousers again. Hermione took out his impressive member and began working him slowly, spreading his pre-cum over his pinkish-purple head, down his shaft, and to his balls. Her small tongue soon replaced those diligent fingers.

One thing was for sure as his girlfriend's lips finally made contact the head of his cock- he was going to get the relief he's been desperately wanting for the past several nights.

She licked the small slit, tasting the succulent salty essence of his manhood. She savored it, moaning as she wrapped her luscious lips around the head and gave him a hard suck. She bobbed her head up and down a few times, taking him deeper into her mouth until his entire eight-inch length was almost fully sheathed in her mouth and throat. She sucked him hard, reaching out to play with his balls. Hermione rolled them around in her right hand as she pumped him with her left while she continued to suck him. Loud moans escaped his lips. He thrusted slowly into her throat, careful not to choke or hurt her. He could be brutal sometimes and he didn't want to ruin the mood by being too rough with her. Moaning, she removed him with a loud 'pop' and planted soft kisses under his shaft, just above his sac. That little move caused Draco to lose all control.

It all happened out of nowhere- one moment she was kneeling, sucking on her boyfriend's cock, the next she'd pinned painfully against the hard surface of Snape's desk. Draco's eyes gleamed with pure, unrestrained lust.

"What the fuck was that?"

She looked at him quizzically. "I- I thought you would- I'm so sorry!" Hermione had no idea that little act would elicit such a negative reaction. It was a foreign thing for him, she supposed. Everything they had done thus far had been discussed at length to ensure that both of them were up to the task of performing it. Neither of them wanted to do something that felt weird or disgusting to another. That is one of the ways their relationship worked.

"No, Kitten." Draco taunted her huskily. "Don't apologize. Dear fucking _Merlin_ that felt amazing. "

A dark cloud of lust swept over her brown eyes.

Draco chuckled, bending down so he was leveled with her. "Now, it's my turn, beautiful." His hands worked her to a trembling peak, hiking her skirt above her waist. His eyes narrowed to her secret treasure and the deep emerald fabric of her laced knickers. Licking his lips, he rubbed her thighs, moving closer to her center with each scandalizing treacherous strokes of his palms and fingers. His witch was grower more unhinged and anxious by the second.

His fingers brushed underneath the elastic band of her lingerie. She whimpered uncontrollably. Draco looked at her questioningly, repeating the motion, allowing his fingers to slip underneath and slither all the way to her hair less mound.

"Well, well, well." He taunted, his voice deep and saturated with broken lust. Draco teased her slit, gathering the sweet moisture of her nectar. Taking his hand out of her knickers, he pushed her legs apart, casting a silent spell under his breath. She was expelled of her blouse and skirt, leaving her in just her enthralling knickers.

Her chest rose up and down rapidly, her eyes pleading with him to touch her.

"What do you want me to do, Professor?"

"Touch me, please." His witch begged.

Draco's face remained expressionless. "Do you want to know what they do to naughty teachers like you?" Even though she gave him an answer, he continued to push her. He leaned forward and whispered. "They get punished, of course."

Before she could react, Draco seized her by the waist and pushed her knickers past her round arse and down to her knees, challenging her to keep still and not allow her knickers to move below her knees. She agreed willingly.

He transfigured the desk as to allow him to more comfort to return the service she had provided him. Draco stared at her hairless pussy, wishing he'd drop the entire façade and push his face against the sweet retreat of her glistening folds. Gods, he wanted to taste her, to devour her, to make her scream and wake the entire fucking school so they knew that she was his. And, by the Gods he was going to do just that! Screw the fucking role playing. He wanted her now.

Spreading her legs further apart, he slipped his head between her thighs and gave her pussy one, long lick from the opening of her sex to the tip of her swollen clit. She trembled below him, thrashing about wildly as he repeated the motion once more, conjuring more and more frantic moans from the girl below him. Her cum taste so sweet. It was the Ambrosia of the Gods and he couldn't get enough of the intoxicating nectar of her flower. Her lovely, pink folds beckoned to him. He pushed a single digit into her wet core, feeling as her silk walls clenched rhythmically around his finger as he fucker her ruthlessly.

"D-Draco." She gasped, her back arching several inches of the desk.

She was so damn close; instead of tormenting her, he added two more digits and fucked her with fast, penetrating motions. He curled his fingers with each deep plunge while he swirled his tongue around her clit, sucking and biting softly. Her inner walls clamped down around his thick appendages. Within seconds she rose to her peak, her cum spraying him in a shower of clear, sweet liquid. He licked her cum up from her inner thighs, her pink folds.

Draco stood and hovered over the satisfied woman below him. "I'm not finished with you, yet." He told her darkly, dragging her to her feet. She protested slightly as he turned her around and slammed her onto the desk. Her perk buds rubbed against the hard wood. "I believe you have two weeks of you avoiding me to make up for." He rubbed his aching member up and down her slit while she let out a wild howl that ripped from her throat. She was overly sensitive after such a powerful orgasm.

"Draco, wait." She begged hearteningly.

He pushed his cock inside her, letting out a low, satisfied groan when he was fully sheathed inside her. "Fuck, you feel so bloody good." He pulled out and slammed into her. "Two fucking weeks. Tell me why you invaded me for so long."

"I- "Draco plowed into her fast and hard. "wasn't invading you, I-I swear." She moaned, digging her nails into the desk and bracing herself. "I was planning for tonight."

"When were you planning on telling me I didn't have detention?" Draco slipped his cock out of her, curling his fingers around the soft globes of her arse.

Hermione let out a moan, failing to answer his question as he fucked her into the desk, which shook with each power thrust of his hips. She was just a breath away from another shattering orgasm when Draco pulled out completely, waiting for her response. When he didn't receive one, he growled and plunged into her sore pussy with one swift motion, signaling and triggering her second release. She screamed, curling her back and clawing pitifully at the desk. She thrashed below him, meeting each of his welcoming thrusts until he went rigid. A loud growl filled the room. Draco squeezed her arse cheeks, digging his nails into her flesh as he approached his climax. Another orgasm hit Hermione, causing her to ascend into the heavenly plan of ecstasy. They came together, long and hard, both screaming and moaning each other's names until they tumbled over the peak of their desire.

Collapsing forward, Draco tried to catch his breath. Suddenly, his heart grew heavy. He got off of Hermione who remained motionless beneath him. He gathered in in his arms, cradling the exhausted witch in his arms.

Hermione wiggled in his embrace, bringing her hands to cup his cheeks. She kissed him, pouring everything she had to offer him into it. He returned it with equal longing.

"You didn't have to do this." He said in between each kiss.

"I did and I enjoyed every minute of it." Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck.

Draco's heart clenched. "Gods, I thought… I don't know what the fuck I was thinking." He breathed. "Two weeks. How the fuck was I supposed to know that you were planning this?"

"That was the entire point of it." She laughed.

He pressed his lips to the side of her neck. "I thought you were going to break up with me, Hermione. You were acting so distant and- I just didn't know what else to think."

Hermione forced him took at her. "Why on earth would you think that?" She asked. "I love you. I would never break up with you because of some stupid rivalry you have with Harry. You'd have to completely eradicate my trust or hurt me pretty badly to be awarded with such cruelty." She leaned in and kissed his lips softly before pulling back and smiling. "I love you, Draco."

Draco wound his arms around her, pressing his lips against her temple. Gods, he had been so stupid to think that she was on the verge of breaking up with him. What an idiotic and immature thing to think!

He tilted her head up, his lips over hers as he delivered the same words she bestowed to him "I love you."

The couple basked in the afterglow of their love-making until the early hours of the following morning.

 _~Fin~_


End file.
